At present, the existing hyperchaotic system generally adds one dimension based on a three-dimen.sional chaotic system with three equilibriums, so as to form a four-dimensional hyperchaotic system with at least one equilibrium, and a four-dimensional non-equilibrium hyperchaotic system is not proposed. The present invention proposes a four-dimensional non-equilibrium hyperchaotic system based on five simplest three-dimensional chaotic systems, is realized by an analog circuit and provides a novel method and idea of applications of the chaotic systems in engineering fields such as communication and the like.